Ten Reasons Why I Hate Harry Potter
by Mademoiselle de Minuit E'toile
Summary: My first Harry Potter fanfic. H/G! Ginny Weasley made a list of ten things she hates about Harry Potter. Rated T for safety. Read And Review. Please?


_**Ten Reasons Why I Hate Harry Potter**_

* * *

><p><strong>Number 1<strong>

**.**

**.**

**His eyes.**

* * *

><p>How is it possible for anyone's eyes to shine like that?<p>

I mean, seriously. Even in dark rooms, they're still as bright as ever. Those emerald orbs stare into my soul and can always tell when I'm lying, and quite frankly, it pisses me off.

He can read me like an open book.

Even now, as he's speaking to me about some nonsense-homework, girls, I'm not paying attention-I can't look away from them.

They're like freaking magnets.

"Ginny? Are you alright?"

I shook my head, finally being able to pry my eyes away from his gaze.

"I'm sorry, what?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I asked if I could copy your homework." He grinned, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I hit him in the head and walked away, not being able to get the image of those bright green emerald eyes out of my head.

_Darn it._

* * *

><p><strong>Number 2<strong>

**.**

**.**

**His voice.**

* * *

><p>It drives me nuts. It's not fair that he has such a smooth velvety voice, and a hot one at that. Not that I'd ever admit that to him... We're sitting together at the Great Hall for lunch with Ron and Hermione, and he's cracking up a joke to us.<p>

_Yes, he has a good sense of humor._

He's sitting beside Ron across me and Hermione. Thank goodness Hermione sat next to me. He told us a joke and made faces and all of us were laughing. _Hard_.

He's doing this to torture me, because he knows I despise his voice.

He opens his mouth and starts to tell another joke. And a few moments later, the whole Great Hall was now quiet. It's all Harry's fault.

"So what'd you think 'bout my joke, Ginny?" His grin is wide and it reminds me of how he used to smile at me when we first met on the King's Cross Station.

"You suck." I pout, turning my face away from his intense gaze. (I hate it when those emerald eyes of him stare at me.) Out of the corner of my eye, he gives a sheepish smile to Ron and Hermione.

"She digged it." He spoke, his voice laced with pride.

I hit him with my Potions book and walked away from the Great Hall. I've had enough of hearing his voice. I might go crazy.

The three of them were all laughing as I walked away, his laugh the loudest.

_Harry has a pretty laugh..._

* * *

><p><strong>Number 3<strong>

**.**

**.**

**His hair.**

* * *

><p>Harry has this thing about his hair. It's <em>always<em> messy.

Example, last year, he cut his hair. Now it's all shaggy, and it reminds me of one of those muggle skater blokes. He's sitting next to Ron while playing chess, all nonchalant and what not, and he keeps messing with it.

And it absolutely annoys me to no end. He ran a hand through it, as if he knows I'm watching it.

He looks over to me suddenly and I go back to looking at my book and "study" for the test tomorrow.

I hear him walking over to me.

"Hey, Ginny?" I heard him say.

I look up to him but only to see those emerald pools of him. I was lost in his eyes. He never fails to take my breath away.

"Y-Yes?" was all I could choke out.

"Mind if I sit with you here?" He asks while he grins that perfect grin of his.

I can't help but feel the blushing creeping on my face.

"Sure.." I quietly said.

As soon as he sat beside me, I felt more comfortable and more relaxed. I continued to read my book and I notice Harry place his head on my shoulder.

_HIS HEAD IS ON MY SHOULDER. HE'S LEANING ON TO ME._

I felt his hair tickling my neck.

"Harry? Can you stop resting your head there?" I ask him as calmly as I could. But, it failed.

He looks up at me and smirks.

"Why?"

"Because your hair is... annoying." I state simply.

"My hair... is annoying...?"

He looks at me like he can't believe what I'm saying.

"Yes! Stop looking at me like that!"

"I think you mean it's sexy."

_Ugh._

I hate to admit that he's right. I hate his hair because it's like a raven's nest 'cause it's always messy and just screams, _'Hey guys, I just had sex!'_

_It's just freaking hot._

"Oh shut up."

I hit him on the head and went to my next class.

I end up having detention for my next class because I can't stop thinking about his hair.

…_this is all Harry Potter's fault. _And_ his hair._

* * *

><p><strong>Number 4<strong>

**.**

**.**

**His personality.**

* * *

><p>You see, Harry is a very outspoken person. He's not afraid to speak his mind.<p>

He's nice, he's annoying, he's sweet, and he's hilarious (sometimes...), and he's fun, he's brave and last, he's always there to help me.

Oh yeah, he's _also_ over protective.

Right now in Qudditch proves it.

The team is split in two. Meaning, my team against Harry's. Of course he just happens to be captain of Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and he's kind of destroying us.

He sticks his tongue out at me, and it's very distracting. I'm not paying attention anymore and I bump into Angelina Johnson, my brother, Fred Weasley's girlfriend, and I fall out of my broomstick.

"Ah!" I scream as loudly as I can.

I fell into the ground with my bum hitting the ground but my arm hurts because of my bump with Angelina and I landed with a loud "Thud!"

_There goes my arm._

It's kind of gross, I heard a weird snapping sound, and then the pain came. It burned and ultimately, it just hurt like hell.

Tears stung at my eyes as both teams gather around me.

Specifically, Harry.

_GREAT. The-Boy-Who-Lived to the rescue._

"Ginny! Are you okay?" His voice is panicked and he goes to help me, but Dean Thomas stops him.

"I'll take her to the hospital wing right away!" Dean's a good kid.

He may or may not still be in love with me, I just don't like him because he just annoys me and besides, he's my ex-boyfriend.

Harry swatted his hand away childishly and picked me up bridal-style.

Any other time I would've protested, but my arm hurt, so much. And I'm crying silently. Once we're out of the pitch, I let out loud sobs.

_I've only ever cried in front of my mum, my dad and Harry._

"H-hey, don't cry!" I buried my face into his chest and sobbed harder.

"It hurts!" I yell.

He lift my face up gently and kissed my forehead, and even though I'm still in pain, I stop sobbing but the tears were still falling.

"Calm down, I got you. I won't let anything happen to you." then he smiles reassuringly.

"Thank You, Harry..." I quietly say as I bury my face again in his chest.

_So maybe this isn't my least favorite trait about him._

* * *

><p><strong>Number 5<strong>

**.**

**.**

**The way he makes me blush and stutter.**

* * *

><p>Almost anything he does makes me go red in the face or stutter, and I don't know why. A simple smile is enough to tint my cheeks pink.<p>

And lately, he's always complimenting me.

_Not that I'm complaining…_

"Hey gorgeous." He comes up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He quickly kissed it before letting go to face me.

"H-hey." If I wouldn't have looked like even more of a fool, I would've slapped myself.

Way to be smooth, Ginny.

"You okay? Your face is kind of red. Do you have a fever?" He presses his hand against my forehead, smirking all the while.

He's doing this on purpose.

_Idiot..._

"N-nope, I'm fine! Never been b-better!" I spoke in a rushed tone, trying to walk away from him, but his stride is longer than mine and he keeps up fine.

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely, just heading back to the Common Room, you know?" I smile, trying to act normal and failing.

"Alright then..."

He kissed me on the cheek.

_He. Kissed. Me. On. The. Cheek._

I blushed ten shades of red and my body feels like immobilized.

My eyes widen.

"Hey, Ginny..." I looked to him with my beet red face.

"Y-Yeah?" I stutter.

"You taste like strawberries."

Then he just walked away.

_...Git._

* * *

><p><strong>Number 6<strong>

**.**

**.**

**His smile.**

* * *

><p>It's another one of those perfect features he has.<p>

It gleams in the sun and his teeth are perfectly straight and white.

He smiles at me a lot.

Well, he also smirks and grins a lot, but he smiles too.

Just in the hallway when he sees me, he'll turn away from his friends, just to wave and smile at me.

_I'm not sure if I completely hate his smile or not._

* * *

><p><strong>Number 7<strong>

**.**

**.**

**His body.**

* * *

><p>I feel like a pervert just thinking about it.<p>

He's got a really good body for a seventeen year old. And what he did is so... so Harry like.

Like this time when he was in the Burrow, Mum told me to call him for dinner. When I opened Ron and his's door, he's there beside his bed, with no shirt. Harry. Potter. Shirtless.

"Like what you see Ginny?" He says playfully as I glare and pout at him. He looking me in the eyes, running a hand through his hair, grinning, all while being shirtless.

"Put a shirt on, you prat." I say, walking into Ron and his room.

"Nah, it's too hot to wear a shirt. You should take yours off too." He winked at me, making me blush.

_Of course._

"Oh shut up, Potter." I sat down on his bed, staring at the window. He plops down next to me on another chair and wraps his arms around me while resting his head on my shoulder, enveloping me into a hug. I could've gotten out of his grip if I wanted to.

But I'm not sure I did want to.

He let go of me abruptly and pinned me to the side on the bed, with him on top of me. I was under Harry..

"H-Harry..?" I whisper. I've never seen him act like this before, his eyes look have a different emotion in them than usual. They look clouded by lust..?

_How cliché._

He shakes his head though and gets off of me, pacing his room.

"I'm sorry, Ginny."

"It's alright," and awkward.

I hate awkward.

"Mum told me to go down for dinner, alright?" I offer with a grin.

He looks like he's never been happier that I've wanted to change a subject.

He puts on a shirt and grins back and nodded, as if nothing happened.

I walked down the stairs to the dining room and I heard my mum say,

"What happened, dear?"

I said, "Nothing, mum. Absolutely nothing."

But I was still thinking of how he looked at me when I'm trying to go to bed that night.

My head is racing with thoughts, questioning if I really hate him or not.

_'Obviously you don't. You think about him all the time, you hang out. Face it you lo-'_

OH, SHUT UP MIND.

_'Whatever~'_

Ugh. Do I still...love him?

_'Maybe?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...Nah._

* * *

><p><strong>Number 8<strong>

**.**

**.**

**The way he has girls crawling over him all the time.**

* * *

><p>This is one of the things I truly hate about him.<p>

No, I'm not jealous. I just think it's stupid to parade around with girls all over him.

I mean bloody hell! Save some females for the rest of the male population.

What hurts the most is that just the other night he was on top of me, and now I catch him snogging with Cho Chang. His EX. In a dark hallway.

Out of all the tramps in our school, he had to pick _her_.

The Asian Git.

She's my biggest enemy.

Just the sight of it makes my heart clench.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude." I said normally which shocked both of them, especially Harry.

His eyes are wide and he takes himself off of her. She lets out a whimper of disappointment.

_Whiny bitch..._

"G-Ginny, I'm not, I mean, w-we're not-" I cut him off.

"Save it, I don't even care." I walk out of the room, while the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

_Why do I feel like this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Number 9<strong>

**.**

**.**

**His lips.**

* * *

><p>I hadn't spoken to Harry much since I walked in on him and Cho. I had even made a new eating spot alone. I'd rather be alone than see Harry.<p>

Harry was desperately trying to get me to talk to him. He was doing everything. And I mean _everything_

First, he read a poem to me.

Second, he apologized on many occasions.

Third, he gave me flowers.

The last thing though, was the last thing is what made me forgive him.

Harry saw me entering the Great Hall; I sat down to my regular spot.

I didn't know Harry was there until he said "Ginny!"

I stood up from my seat and walked away. I screamed at him, hit him, which caused a scene.

Then he did something unexpected.

He kissed me.

In front of the whole school, may I add.

_Harry. Potter. Kissed. Me._

When he pulled away, I felt my cheeks burn up and the tears were falling. I stood up to my toes and kissed him again. And I heard cheers and claps.

I smiled at him and said,

* * *

><p><strong>Number 10<strong>

**.**

**.**

**"I hate the way you made me fall in love with you."**


End file.
